


Bloody Apple (Together Finally)

by Nanimechuu



Series: Bloody Apple [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aoba and koujaku already getting it on, M/M, Mink (top), Naoki (bottom), New Character - Freeform, red/pink haired Naoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanimechuu/pseuds/Nanimechuu
Summary: Mink going on with life without aoba, you the reader played koujaku's route, find himself in love with an innocent red headed boy Naoki on your travels (oneshot) full story will be released. One of Mink and Naoki's sex scenes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Further more, i am going to release a story about these two perfect dorks, but for now i just want to tease you guys with an adorable and loving sex scene between mink and Naoki. Aoba is already with koujaku right now so Mink is alone and i want him to have a cute boy of his own

Naoki's P.O.V.   
Mink pecked my lips gently, with every kiss he gave, we fell deeper and deeper in bliss. I wrapped my arms around minks neck while he lifted mu head further into the kiss with his hand. "Mink," I moaned. He withdrew his lips from mine and let me take a few breathes. After 2 or 3 gasps, Mink picked up where he had left off and continued to press his lips against mine in a loving embrace. My head felt fuzzy and I was slowly getting lightheaded from the pleasure. His tongue slowly made its way into my mouth and our tongues intertwined, inviting him in. "Naoki," he called out. I looked him in the eyes as he looked at me with a gentle look. " I love you Mink, don't stop." Mink looked down at my throbbing erection and slowly pulled up my shirt. "M-mink," Once my nipples were exposed, he slowly began to lick them gently, slowly letting his tongue roll over them in circular motions. "Nya-Ha-Haaa..." I moaned in pleasure as MInk's tongue glided upon my chest slowly making his way down to my erection. My face flushed red, and on instinct I covered my face in embarrassment. " Don't cover your face," he whispered in my ear. I did as told and moved my arms away from my face, Mink let out a gentle smile on reaction to my red teared up face. Mink skillfully unbuckled my belt, and slowly took my pants off. I wanted him to hurry up, the fact that he was teasing me was obvious and it pissed me off.  
Precum slowly dripped down from my penis as I moaned for Mink to hurry up. "Mink, please... hurry up, touch me down there." Mink looked at my erection and continued, even slower than before. "I ripped my pants off with brute force and threw my pants onto the floor. I laid on the bed fully revealed as i gasped in pain of my throbbing erection being left behind. "Mink," I gave a desperate look and forced my lips onto mink's. "Touch me," I whispered in a seductive tone. Mink eyes opened wide as he immediately began touching my length as i moaned while immersed in pleasure. He went to the nightstand and grabbed some cream. He put the cream on his fingers and motioned for me to taste it. I do as told, it tasted sweet and smelled nice. I pulled his fingers out of my mouth and he scooped another finger full of cream. He brought his fingers down and slowly began to finger me. My back arched and my toes curled as he hit my prostate, numerous times. "Mink, come, inside me, i want your dick inside me right now." Mink pulled his fingers out and slowly began to push his length in. "Mink?" Mink thrusted in with brute force as i scream escaped me lips. He was hitting my special spot, over and over and it was too much for me to take. "Mink, sl-slow down, Hyaaaaah ah ah." Mink thrusted continuously without fail and drove me to the end. "Mink, its- so g-good hah! Don't stop. Mink's erection was long. I felt it this much even though it wasn't even all the way inside. I looked at mink and mouthed for him to go all the way in, even if it hurt, I want Mink to feel good too. Mink slowly pushed inside as tears ran down my face. I was happy with Mink, I love him more than words can say, If it weren't for Mink, i would probably be dead by now. I began to cry, I just love Mink so much, I'm blessed to have his presence here with me. Mink is my everything and I don't know what id do without him. Mink put his hand on my face and pressed his lips against mine. His tongue made its way into my mouth, i intertwined my tongue with his and couldn't stop crying.  
Mink kissed my eyes while i continued to sob. "I love you Mink, you are my everything, I'm so happy we are finally together." Mink intertwined his fingers with mine and continued to thrust in forcefully. "ah hah!" I moaned to the point my voice began to ware as mink hit my prostate. "Mink, I'm going to- c-c-come! MINK!" I grabbed onto Minks hair as cum shot out. I trembled on the bed as mink had thrusted a few more times until hitting his breaking point. I could feel everything falling to black. We are finally one. Im so happy------


End file.
